


Broken Wings

by wolfswimmer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choices, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Near Death, Protective Avengers, Rescue Missions, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4527909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfswimmer/pseuds/wolfswimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something's wrong and everybody knows it. </p>
<p>Nobody knows what it is though,</p>
<p>but then one of their own goes missing on a mission, and its only a matter of days before another does</p>
<p>they're faced with an impossible choice</p>
<p>who will live, and who will die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Wings

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm new at this, but don't go easy, because then I won't get better. Please leave feedback, it means a lot :)

Do you know what it is like to lose hope? It’s not the tear jerking, heart wrenching pain that you would expect. Its emptiness, it’s like a void in your soul that you will never, no matter how hard you try, will get back.

()()()()()()()()()

I smiled down at the street below, cars meandering along the streets, following each other down an endless street of lights illuminating the ashen street. From above, it seemed serene, more magical than it really was.  
“Clint?” A voice came from behind me, carried by the breeze, drifting over to me. Turning back with one last glance over the edge, I faced Steve, who seemed bemused by what I was doing. “We just got a message from Fury, he wants us back.” Nodding, I sighed, hopping down from my view of the night, and walked back over to the door, not bothering to stop and wait for Steve.

The building was a maze, each hall twisting off into a new room, a new branch of the building, probably another subtle defense mechanism implemented by Stark. My footsteps echoed through the corridors as I made my way through the puzzle.

It was five minutes before I made it, granted, I strolled most of the way to the meeting, paying no regard to the demand of the ‘new’ mission. They all turned and stared at me as I entered, carelessly closing the door behind me, even Fury, who had been projected in some live broadcast over the wall.

“And where were you, agent Barton?” was all Fury said, eyes digging holes through my body.

“I got lost,” I said, plopping down next to Bruce and Tony, who each grinned slightly at my statement.

“Well, I trust you won’t next time, now that you know the way,” He said, eyes seemingly a little lighter, and continued with his debrief, “As I was saying, before we were interrupted, we have a hostage crisis.”

“Who was taken? “I asked, leaning slightly forward in my seat.

“If you would let me get there, I would tell you,” He said, then turning back to what I could only imagine was the file, “three of our own, they were out on a mission, an arms dealer had his hands on some of Starks weapons, we sent them out, but apparently it was a trap.” 

“How did they get their hands on my weapons?” Tony said, anger slowly clouding his face.

“We are currently uncertain of that, but, we should have more information soon.” Fury stated before continuing, “But we know that our agents figured that out, so that’s where you come in. Just obtain the agents and the weapons and head out.”

“What about the arms dealers?” I asked, curious of why we wouldn’t take them out as well.

“We have to know where they are getting the weapons from, they have each been implanted with trackers, and hopefully that will lead us to the source,” As soon as he said that, a blueprint of a warehouse appeared on the screen, currently located in Florida.

It was big, but it had many rooms, which was slightly odd for a warehouse to have, probably the offices of the dealers, watching their precious goods every day.

“This should be a quick mission, and I hope to see you again in few days,” and with that, the blueprints were gone, and we were left staring at a metal wall.

“If this is so easy, why do all of us need to go?” Bruce asked, his eyes weary from sleep, as he stared, eyes slightly unfocused behind the wall.

“Maybe it’s easy for a team, “I said, quickly glancing around the table at our colleagues. 

“There’s like two guys though, shouldn’t only half of us go?” Bruce said again, and I shook my head at his statement.

“We were told to go as a team,” Steve said, and he looked as confused as I did.

“Actually he didn’t, he just gave the information to all of us,” Tony piped in, apparently on board with Bruce with this.

“If we do that, who’ll go then,” I said, one eyebrow raised in confusion.

“Well, since you seem okay with the while team thing, why don’t you and Steve go, and maybe Thor?” He said, tiredness seeping into his voice.

“And you guys will do what?” I said, not that I really cared, but just wanting to let him know that he wasn’t going to have a vacation while we were gone.

“If you guys get compromised, we’ll go out,” he said, before standing up and stretching, heading towards the door. “Now that that’s settled, can we go to bed?” was all he said before walking out, soon being followed by everyone else, except me. 

It was a while before I got up, still lost in thoughts that scrambled through my brain, and headed back towards the roof, weaving expertly though the hallways. 

Pushing open the door, I was greeted by the cold night air that bit at my face as I stepped out, and the wind whipped my hair to the side. The city was quiet, no cars, no people, at least not that I could hear. I sat on the ledge, swinging my legs over to dangle from the top, and stared down at our city. 

From up here, I could see how it worked, how every part of it mattered to the other, how it all moved in sync with each part of the city. There was no noise, no people, and no cars. The only thing that was there, was the slow, steady rasping of my breathe as I stared back down through the night, lost in its depths.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make it longer? Shorter? Nothing really happened in this chapter, but it will pick up as it progresses.  
> Once again, leave some feedback, I would appreciate it!  
> -Stay awesome


End file.
